Who to be shameful
by Hope-candy
Summary: R


Who to be shameful with  
  
By raynbow I do not own YU YU HAKUSHO Hiei and Kurama are marred and they are um.. Playing rite now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Hiei's pov 1st we fell out of bed and then a..um...ow... I don't want to say! Kurama's pov Um.. Let's see Hiei kissed me then.. a..umm.. I don't Thank I sued say but I will, We got back in bed but I known we would just fall out again. It was getting hot, steam was coming off Hiei's body and we were.. ow.. Hie to heard. "Sorry Kurama" said Hiei "What are you to doing in here!?" asked Yuski "It" said Kurama "Um.. What do you mean?" asked Yuski "we are doing it." Said Kurama [Exiting Kurama's pov] [Yuski's pov] "Ho that is what you mean!" yelled Yuski Hiei and Kurama get up and fall over anima style. "Get up brother," said Yukina "Hay guys we got the week off!" yelled Kuabara "Pay no attention to the fact we have not had a job in 1 year" said Hiei "Ho.. um.... Well just because, ho...." Said Kuabara "Hiei I thank you're a dad" whispered Kurama "WHAT!!; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" yelled Hiei over and over again. "It's ok" said Kurama "what is Hiei yelling about?" asked Kayko "Umm... why didn't you tell me before?" asked Hiei "Is any one going to answer my question!?" asked Kayko "Ho sorry guess I forgot Hiei and I am going to have a baby." Said Kurama [ Every one including Kurama doesn't know it but the baby is NOT Hiei's, how is the other dad you ask well I'M NOT TELLING!, so what do you thank, will I get the readers excited?]  
  
"I have the felling the writer is doing something we sud know about" said Kurama "Yes, she is, something involving you," said Hiei  
  
[ The next day/ Hiei's pov]  
  
"Ho...ow...mmm" said Kurama before I got under the blankets. [Hi it's raynbow my perverted said will be tipping the rest of the story] Then Kurama kicked me as a reflects to me potting my hands in his pants. After that it was not long before we Um..mmm...aaaahhhh... Don't do that Kurama; I can't tell the ... "I will tell them in detail" said Kurama [ Kurama's pov] Then I pined Hiei to the bed with my hands then we started to kiss intently and then ever one outside of the room heard a yell out of pleasure. So every one ran into the room and they saw things I don't thank Kayko and Yukina wanted to see. Because of the fact they are girls. Hiei was on top of me, touching me I don't want to know were and because they all that the scream of pleasure was out of pane every one that Hiei was trying to kill me but he wasn't. So Yuski grabbed Hiei and poled him off me then he stared to rat Hiei out like it was if Hiei had broken a law but he didn't or at lest not that I know of. "since when is it against the law to make out?" asked Hiei "since I that you ware killing Kurama." said Yuski "Why would I want to kill him, I mean we are lovers?" said Hiei "MM.. Hiei please don't touch me here." Said Kurama [ All perverts know were here is just to give the ones that aren't a idle of were here is] "That was just wrong." said Kayko "Girls go away Hiei relax." Said Kurama [readers get to thank why did that ..well any way pot that in her story] Then Kurama grabbed Hiei and there stared to kiss and um....... Well Yuski throw up because of what he saw. But Hiei enjoyed it. An example of um it is Hiei and Kurama no close form there ankle up to there necks, touching each other all over, kissing and one min. I want to picture that in my head. Mmmm.. ho were was I? Ho yes that's rite I was being shameful. "I like the way you type raynbow." said Hiei That is just because I let you do it with Kurama. "MM. Yes but still." Said Hiei "So this is your new lover." said a boy "Uh.. Joe, Tommy, Sam, Oh Hiei these are my friends." Said Kurama " correction two friends and former lover." said Joe "Are you still mad that I chose Hiei over you?" asked Kurama  
  
"Oh sorry for not telling you I saw Tommy in town 9 months ago." Said Kurama "And let me guess he told you they ware coming over." Said Hiei " bingo" said Kurama "It's ok rite?" asked Sam "yes" said Hiei "Speaking of 9 months." Said Kurama "What is wrong with you Kurama?" asked Sam how was acting like he didn't know what was going on. "I'm in labor." Said Kurama "Ok Sam go tell Yuski, Kuabara, Yukina, and Kayko we are at the hospital but you're ok." Said Hiei "And I go call the hospital rite." Said Joe "No I'll run over with Kurama literally." Said Hiei "Hiei lesson you will not make it." Said Sam "Sam you don't know Hiei vairy well do you?" asked Kurama "Aaahhh...aahh..mmm.. You better start running Hiei,...ah.." said Kurama "So do you thank he'll make it?" asked Tommy "What I'm weird about is if Hiei fiends out that the baby is ...'s" said Joe "true, it's some thing we need to wiry about." Said Sam "were is my broth." asked Yukina "I'll tell you later, oh and Kurama's baby it's mine." Said [ I can't tell ] [At the hospital] "We need to do a sea section or we'll loss them." A nears told Hiei. "Ok" said Hiei "Hiei I'm scared." Said Kurama Then Hiei stared to run by Kurama's side. "It will be ok." Said Hiei "Please stay with me." Said Kurama No one was allowed to late Hiei in the room ovoesly but it didn't bug Hiei, because he had his own way of seeing. Hiei closed his eyes and a pert of Hiei's head band that was covering the 3rd eye Hiei had started to tern red. "There you are." Said Yukina " Yukina almost fainted when she was told you were here." Said Yuski "Sorry I scared you but there was no time." Said Hiei "I wound were she's going." Said Kayko "We have a problem, can't took now." Said the girl Then Hiei closed his eyes and looked throw his 3rd eye agian and what Hiei saw scared him it was Kurama but he was just barley breathing. [ exiting Kurama's pov] [ Kayko's pov] I don't know how but Hiei said Kurama was in danger and he was rite; it's scarred very scarred, how Hiei known Kurama was dyeing that is. Finally after 5 hours of sleep Kurama woke up. "Try to not scare me like that, ok." Said Hiei "Ok" said Kurama [In a other room] "So the baby doesn't have any fire demon in it." Said Kayko "correct" said Yukina "Kurama" said Hiei "yes Hiei" said Kurama "What are our friends?" asked Hiei "Tommy is a human, I don't know the other 2." Said Kurama "I want to be shameful ok." Said Kurama "We've done that in just about all the pages but ok." Said Hiei [Kurama's pov] We got in bed and then ...mmm...umm..aaahhhh..... Ho Hiei lets tack it up a notch. "ok Kurama.. is this good?" asked Hiei "mmmm... yes, good, good" said Kurama before Yuski came in the room then he grabbed Hiei and yelled at him. "Keep of Kurama ok." Said Yuski "You can't arrest me this time so why bother doing this?" asked Hiei "Kurama what's our age?" asked Yuski "....Um...+ the 7 year we've din married um... 22." Said Kurama "You mean we got married wen you were 15." Said Hiei "yes" said Kurama "And our age go by that same time." Said Yuski "507" said Hiei "Joe what is our species?" asked Hiei "Dog demon, why?" asked Joe "So then it's him, he's the only one left." Said Hiei "wawa..wwaaa!" "I'll go take care of the baby." Said Kurama "ok" said Hiei [The next day] "Sam I know it's you." Said Hiei "W-W-What do you ...." Asked Sam "Tommy is human, Joe is dog demon, I'm fire demon, the baby is ½ cat and you're a cat demon, so it's you." Said Hiei "Y-y-yes it was me but you're to late." Said Sam "Umm..wu.." asked Hiei I don't own YU YU HAKUSHO PLEASE REVU TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
